Nazi
The Nazis (short for National Socialist Party) were the leading political party in Germany through the 1930's, through which Adolf Hitler gained favor and power. People may call Nazis gay- that is completely incorrect. They were a homophobic, racist, fascist order who believed that that the Earth was for a single perfect race- the Aryans, and that anyone who did not belong to this race was sub-human and treated as such. Nazis are one of the few groups of people who are actually worse than Neocons. They were mostly Christians (although there was a small faction of Nazi pagans whose influence has been much overstated), and Hitler believed that the Aryans were the race favored by God, and so they could not fail in their attempts to control the world. But they failed. History Nazis got into power in 1933 and kept power until Germany lost WWII (not only at the hands of the Americans by the way, the Russians were the first ones into Berlin, the Americans played little part in the taking of Germany). Nazis managed to get elected into power through tricking the German public into believing that Jews were the cause of all the problems incurred after WWI and through the 'removal' of anyone who stood in their way. Later in the Second World War sane people could see that Germany was losing. Even saner Nazis could see the Germans were losing. Hitler couldn't bring himself to surrender. He preferred it if more and more of his beloved German Aryans were being killed as the war carried on. In the end Hitler chickened out and killed himself. See Hitler and pretend patriotism. , the leader of the nazi party of Germany]] Why Germans became Nazis In Germany during the 1930's many were poor unemployed and desperate. There was not even enough to eat. Many of the unemployed couldn’t feed themselves or their families. Others feared starvation would happen to them if they lost their jobs or when their savings ran out. The need for basic food, i.e. bread was so urgent for so many that the Nazi party’s anthem and the second National Anthem of Nazi Germany included the line, ”Der Tag für Freiheit und für Brot bricht an!“(The day arises for freedom and for bread.) The Nazis also deceitfully told people they would get freedom and once the true nature of totalitarian Nazi tyranny became clear it was hard to do anything about it. Hitler offered what he pretended was a solution. At first under the Nazis there was more work and more to eat for those Germans who were considered Aryan. Later in the Second World War the horrors for Germans and others were far worse than what happened during the Great depression of the 1930’s. Under Social Democratic systems poor people are better looked after. For example there is Universal Health Care and unemployment benefit. Therefore poor people are less likely to choose extremist parties and vote for extremists or fight for extremists. A Social democratic Welfare state helps protect Democracy. National "Socialist" Party The socialist in the party's name is used by many modern day rightists too deny the fact Nazis were a right wing party (despite the fact they have arrested, tortured and executed any liberal, social democrat, communist or a socialist they could get their hands on). According to that logic, we could assume the Liberal Democratic Party of Russia (a far right ultra nationalist party) is liberal or the Democratic People's Republic of Korea is democratic just because of their name. Queer as Volk? Pseudo historian and holocaust revisionist and right wing Jesus freak, Scott Lively, has authored a book called The Pink Swastika that claims the Nazi movement was started in a gay bar in Munich, that Hitler was gay and that the idea of gays being persecuted in the concentration camps is a myth by gay activists to create sympathy for them. Needless to say, every single claim in this book has been debunked by every real historian who took any interest. Groups The Nazis Targeted *Jews *Homosexuals *Poles (particularly among Slavs, because Poland was a symbol of democracy) *French people (Latin Europeans) *Gypsies *The mentally or physically disabled *Communists *Socialists *Labor Leaders *Jehovah's Witnesses *Freemasons *Soviet POWs *Prostitutes *Beggars *"Unemployable" *Liberals *Slavs *Religious leaders that opposed Nazis *Non-Japanese Asians *Africans *Diplomats from the Allied powers *Anarchists *Spanish Civil War refugees *Alcaholics *Pacifists * See also *Nazism Modern Nazi trash *Neo-Nazi *White and Strom *Ann Coulter *Matt Hale External links (The website below gives the anti-Nazi message.) *We must not be quiet in the face of evil. Evil thrives in silence category:Politics and Government category:Nazis